paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Gage Spec Ops Pack
The Gage Spec Ops Pack is the thirty-fifth paid DLC Pack for PAYDAY 2. Released on November 24th, it marks the return of Gage as a provider of new weapons and a larger-than-normal amount of mods along with the usual thematic masks and customization options. It should be noted that all weapon modifications in this pack are available in infinite copies immediately after the purchase of the DLC. That is, a card drop or achievement is not required to unlock them. __TOC__ Customization options These masks, materials, and patterns are Gage Spec Ops Side Jobs rewards. They can't drop during a PAYDAY and cannot be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any non-achievement or Infamy reward pattern, color, or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. Masks= Batshit Crazy.png| }} Free AWOL.png| }} Free Bloody Bandana.png| }} Free Dark Legion.png| }} Free |-|Materials= material-digitalcamo.png| Unlocked through Achievement material-midnightcamo.png| Unlocked through Achievement material-deeparmygreen.png| Unlocked through Achievement material-rangerblack.png| Unlocked through Achievement |-|Patterns= pattern-facepaint.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-stripes.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-bullets.png| Unlocked through Achievement pattern-sight.png| Unlocked through Achievement |-|Trivia= *The Dark Legion and Batshit Crazy masks are based on the headgear of the ZEAL Team light footsoldiers and Cloakers, respectively. Weapons Arbiter icon.png|' '|link=Arbiter Weapon parts In order to unlock the Arbiter and the mask components, one must complete special side jobs from Gage. To complete the jobs, the players must collect four separate weapon cases and their keys from the Rats, Firestarter, Framing Frame and Big Oil heists. Weapon Modifications Barrel= Bombardier Barrel.png|' ' Long Barrel (Arbiter).png|' ' Short Barrel (IZHMA 12G).png|' ' |-|Barrel Ext= Donald's Horizontal Leveller.png|' ' |-|Foregrip= Enlightened Foregrip.png|' ' (Compact-5)|link=Enlightened Foregrip Hollow Handle.png|' ' Long Foregrip.png|' ' |-|Gadget= 45 Degree Red-dot Sight.png|' ' (Assault and Sniper Rifles)|link=45 degree red-dot sight |-|Magazine= I want more Magazine!.png|' ' (Interceptor .45)|link=I want more Magazine! Magazine with Ameritude!.png|' ' (Crosskill)|link=Magazine with Ameritude! Speed Pull Magazine.png|' ' (Assault Rifles and SMGS)|link=Speed Pull Magazine |-|Sight= Box Buddy Sight.png|' ' (Sniper Rifles)|link=Box Buddy Sight Original Sight.png|' ' Reconnaissance Sight.png|' ' |-|Stock= Spartan Stock.png|' ' Achievements Trivia *This is the first weapon pack so far to only come with one weapon. *It is also the first Gage Weapon Pack to: **Include no melee weapons since the Gage Sniper Pack; **Include weapon mods that are not exclusive to the weapons in the pack since the Gage Shotgun Pack; **Not have any modifications or masks unlocked by completing achievements since the Gage Weapon Pack 02 (and first weapon pack to do this since the OVERKILL Pack); **Have stat-based achievements since the Gage Historical Pack; **Include a grenade launcher since the Gage Assault Pack (and first weapon pack to contain a grenade launcher since the Butcher's BBQ Pack); **Have its weapons unlocked by performing certain feats. *The Gage Spec Ops Pack marks the longest period of time between two Gage Weapon Packs, released 442 days after the Gage Chivalry Pack. External Links *Announcement site Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Gage Spec Ops Pack